fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 2
During the night, a horse named Epona looked nervous, while E. Gadd looking at the map, thinking that they're lost. "This is weird, we should be there by now," said E. Gadd. "Maybe we missed a turn, I guess I should have taken a… Wait a minute!" He then looked at the signs, pointing which way, but there are no words on it. Epona was about to walk, but E. Gadd stopped him, "Let's go this way." Epona glared at him and looked at the path, where it's dark and scary, then looked at the other, where it's cheerful and birds chirping. Epona stared at the dark path, but she decided to go to the happy path, but E. Gadd stopped her. "Come on, Epona, it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time," said E. Gadd. Epona walked slowly and stared at the branches and the sky, until a quick blur of a Houndoom made her tense, including the howl of the creatures. E. Gadd looked at the map, "This can't be right. Where did you taken us, Epona? We better turn around." Epona is freaking out a little, until the cart bumped into the tree. A swarm of Zubats flew out of the tree and Epona runs through the forest avoiding everything until she almost runs over the edge of the cliff. "Back up, back up, back up!" said E. Gadd. Epona did back up and turned around. "That's good, that's… back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Said E. Gadd, but Epona is still scared and bucks him off and she ran away. "Epona? Epona! Oh, no!" E. Gadd exclaimed, until he heard growling far behind; it's a group of Houndoom! E. Gadd ran through the forest, with the Houndoom chasing him. He stumbled down and lands at the gate of the castle. He saw the Houndoom growling at him and he ran to the gate. E. Gadd ran to the gate, shaking it. "Help, is someone there? Help!" E. Gadd yelled, until the gate opened, causing E. Gadd to fall. E. Gadd slams the gate in the faces of the Houndoom. E. Gadd got up and looked at the huge castle, when it began to rain. Without noticing that he left his hat, he ran to the doors of the castle and knocked the door, until it creaked open, while enters cautiously. "Hello? Hello?" said E. Gadd. "Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods," whispered a voice. "Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away," whispered another voice. "Is someone there?" asked E. Gadd. They were four figures hiding in the corner. The first one is a small red robot. He has a very round head with glowing eyes and mouth, his torso is compromised of a ball joint with thin metal bars and his end is the half of a sphere. This is Orbot. The second robot is similar to orbot but he's yellow and his torso and head are cube-shaped. This is Cubot. The third one is a small black creature with small devil horns and he had a trident on his hand. His name is The Imp, Imp for short. And the last one is another small black creature like Imp, but he had ears which make him look like a rabbit. His name is Bob. "Not a word, Cubot, not one word," whispered Orbot at Cubot. "Same to you, Bob. Same to YOU." Imp whispered at Bob. "I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!" said E. Gadd. "Aw come on, guys, have a heart," said Bob. "Hush up!" Imp put his hand on Bob's mouth. Bob glared at him and used Imp's trident to make fire, burning Imp's hand. Imp screams and blows his burning hand. "Of course, sir, you're welcome here," said Cubot. "Now, who said that?" E. Gadd asked. "Over here," said Cubot. "Where?" E. Gadd asked. Cubot tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, "Hello!" E. Gadd jumped. "Incredible," said E. Gadd. "Well, now you've done it, Cubot. Splendid, just peachy!" Orbot glared at Cubot. "Yeah, you messed it this time, Cubot!" Imp snapped. "Chill out, guys, this man is lost." Bob explained. E. Gadd was about to say something, but he sneezed on Imp's face. E. Gadd used his tissue. "Oh, you are soaked to the bones, come, warm yourself by the fire," said Bob. "Thank you, sirs," said E. Gadd. "No, no, no, do you know what the master will do, if he finds you here?" Orbot asked. What they didn't know is that a shadowy creature is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the group enters the den. "We demand that you stop right there," Orbot and Imp accidentally stumble on the stairs, three times; they look up and saw E. Gadd sitting on the chair, "Oh no, no, not the master's chair!" Imp gasped, until an orange cat called Garfield and a yellow dog with brown ears called Oddie ran past them, "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Orobt cried. "Why, hello there, little fellows," E. Gadd petted Garfield and Oddie. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Garfield, and this rascal is Oddie." Garfiel greeted with a smile. Oddie pushed the footstool to E. Gadd's legs. Magilla Gorilla wrapped the blanket around E. Gadd, "This'll keep you warm." "Wow, what service," said E. Gadd. "All right, this is gone far enough. I'm in charge here and I…" Orbot got run over by the teacart with a girl with blonde hair, lavender hat, and sleeveless jacket under, blue and white stripe shirt, lavender skirt and shoes. Her name is Zoe Orimoto. With her is her boyfriend, Ventor, a boy with black spiky hair and eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt with silver armored shoulders; green fingerless gloves; black pants and silver and green shoes. Next to them, were two baby cats, one black with a pink nose, wearing blue baby clothing called Baby Felix, the other one white wearing a pink baby clothing and a tie on her head named Baby Kitty, a small purple mouse wearing a red baseball cap named Mookie, a small green bird called Tattoo, an adorable yellow-furred puppy called Skippy and a little pink mouse-girl with blond hair with ponytails named Mimi. "How would you two like a nice spot of tea? It'll warm you up in no time," Zoe poured tea and gave it to Baby Felix. "No, no tea, no tea!" said Orbot. Baby Felix gave the tea to E. Gadd. "Here you have, sir." Baby Felix said to E. Gadd smiling. "Thank you, kid," E. Gadd smiled, as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, making the fire go out. Zoe was shaking as Ventor hugged her to defend her, while Baby Felix and his friends went behind them. "Uh oh…" said Tattoo. E. Gadd is shaking, as we see a shadow. Now, we see a Tyranto Rex, who has a large brown body with an orange streak going down the side of it. It has a blue belly, and on its shoulders it has turquoise purple risdges. On its legs are four dots, going from light blue to purple, and it has large pink and purple claws at the end of its feet and hands, which are brown and blue. Its large tail has colorful, blade-like ridges. The Tyranto Rex growled, as it looked around in the darkness, walking. "There is a stranger here," the Tyranto Rex growled. "Master, allow me to explain. This man is lost in the woods and he's cold and wet…" Cubot tried to finish, but the Tyranto Rex let out its huge growl. "Aaaaaaahhh!" Bob screamed as he covered himself behind Cubot. Imp and Orbot peeked out from under the carpet. "Master, I and Imp would like to take this moment to say…We was against this from the start. It was their entire fault, we tried to stop them, but would they listen to us? No, No, no!" Orbot explained, but the Tyranto Rex let out a huge growl, again, causing Orbot to scream and went behind Cubot. Imp also screamed and cowered under the carpet. E. Gadd looked both ways, until he saw the Tyranto Rex, sneering at him. He gasped, when he saw it. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" the Tyranto Rex snapped. "I was lost in the woods and…and…" said E. Gadd. "You're not welcome here!" the Tyranto Rex yelled. "I'm sorry," E. Gadd said, shaking. "What are you staring at?" the Tyranto Rex snapped. "Nothing," said E. Gadd. "So, you've come to stare at the TYRANTO REX, have you?" the Tyranto Rex asked. E. Gadd ran, but the Tyranto Rex is in front of him, fast speed. "Please, I meant no harm! I've just needed a place to stay!" said E. Gadd. "I'll give you a place to stay!" the Tyranto Rex picked up E. Gadd and carries him out, with Cubot, Orbot, Imp, Bob, Zoe, Ventor, Baby Felix, Baby Kitty, Skippy, Mookie, Mimi and Tattoo watching, as the door slams when the room is in darkness. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes